Drink
by BigIrishKing
Summary: Tony, ever the perfect host, feels the need to comply to Loki's request of a drink.


**Author's Note: **Because everyone was imagining it. Also, slightly based off a picture floating around the interwebs. You should know the one. C;

* * *

"So, I'm not known for being the greatest judge of character, but you seem to be the kind of man whom accepts when he's been beaten." His voice held the natural air of cocky arrogance, a characteristic woven too deeply in his DNA to even try to control. "And, for that very reason, I plan on releasing you from your…_bonds._" Squatting in front of the God in order to catch his eye, Tony gave a small smirk as his last few words came out sounding rather poetic.

Loki just lifted his head and cocked an eyebrow, mild amusement and disbelief in his eyes. He knew that no mere _human_ would be able to undo the shackles on his wrists nor his mouth, or else he would've been free hours ago. But, then again, the Avengers had proven themselves to be everything but _human.._

The trickster didn't flinch or try to fight Tony as the man reached for the device covering his lips, possessing no fear towards the billionaire. He did, however, widen his eyes in some shock as those very hands had somehow managed to, with quite a bit of fiddling, mind you; pry the gag out and off his face. The thing was tossed onto the sofa with a soft thud, and the God of Mischief inhaled deeply in relief, nodding once in appreciation before speaking.

"Believe you me; I have no desire or intention to damage this planet any further. I have lost, and I now know I wouldn't stand a chance, especially in my current condition. I'm not _that_ masochistic." Though Loki had slightly hoped that the man would be releasing him from _all_ his bonds, he counted his blessings as Tony stood back up and started heading over to the bar, calling over his shoulder with a grin that would put any great host to shame, "So, how about that drink, then?"

Sending a quick glance behind him, Loki watched as the human began to, once again, prepare not only himself, but the god a beverage, too. "Of course, since you were so kind to offer."

The room fell back into silence, just long enough for Tony to finish up making the drinks, bringing to glasses of a thicker, translucent liquid over to the God before placing one on the small table a few feet away. The trickster lifted a graceful hand, reaching over for the glass whilst flashing a short, small smile in gratitude. His motions came to a sudden halt though, when rough fingers tugged harshly on his hair, making him bite back a grunt of pain as he now found himself bent back and looking right up into the rather calm, yet blazing eyes of Mr. Stark. Loki didn't dare say anything, not that he actually knew what to say, and tried to stare back with the same air of confident indifference, but he was failing just a bit.

The fingers in his hair glided along the back of his neck, releasing dark locks as they continued their journey up the God's neck, jaw, chin, and then his lips were being forced open with non-too-gentle fingers. Loki had a raging impulse to bite those fingers off, but he didn't get a chance before the burning taste of alcohol invaded his throat, causing him to choke and cough terribly as he tried to gulp down, or at least spit out, the drink now being forced down his esophagus. Eyes shut and leaking tears, his tongue tingled terribly from whatever liquid it was, the mischievous man suddenly remembered that, although they were chained, he did have hands, and he quickly reached up to push the offending man away-

But, alas, his hands disobeyed when the feeling of chapped, warm lips covered his own wet, burning ones. The kiss was aggressive and way too warm for now sensitive nerves, and Loki couldn't suppress a pathetic whimper from the pain. Somewhere though, that pain was turned into pleasure, for his fingers knotted into the material of Mr. Stark's shirt and started to pull him ever closer. Stray alcohol leaked out from between their mouths, dribbling down their chins and necks, causing skin to prickle in goosebumps before the kiss finally ended, Tony pulling away with a satisfied smirk. "There. Now you've had your drink, and I've kissed a god." Smirk turning into an outright wolfish grin, the man of iron quickly removed himself from the trickster, straightening out his clothing and wiping off his lips before he grabbed the previously removed gag, making hasty work to secure it back over the villain's mouth, Loki's angry spluttering becoming nothing but incoherent, guttural complaints.

And, deciding that had been just about enough entertainment, Tony grabbed his own drink, calmly sipping it as he resumed his duty as "babysitter," watching the God of Mischief seething from across the room. Just in time, too, for Thor came but only a few minutes later looking for his brother, ready to take him back to Asgard for proper punishment. But, just before they left, Thor uttering a few polite "thank you's" and Loki all but sulking, he managed to add one last remark.

"You know, I thought kissing a god would be more memorable." Had Loki been unbound, he would've killed the Iron Man right where he stood, and shown him just how _memorable_ he could be. Instead though, he was roughly ushered out of the building by his scolding brother, leaving his disaster behind.

Leaning against the bar, Tony sighed, once again left out of the festivities. Those very festivities though, seemed rather dull now. He'd kissed a _god._

And he'd be lying if he said it hadn't been fucking fantastic.


End file.
